100 Years
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: '"I can't believe it…100 years already" Christen replied just above a whisper as he looked up at the Australian standing before him. "Neither can I mate" answered Jett.' It has been 100 years since the landing of Australian and New Zealand troops landed at Galliopli, unaware of the danger ahead. Rated T for language, Blood and war themes.


**A/N: **This fanfic I posted along with 'Light horse' is to remember all of the ANZAC soldier's fought in World War 1.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Warning: **Language, blood and war themes

**Edited****26/04/2015: **I just had to fix up some spelling errors.

Jett sighed as he pinned his war medals onto his uniform and reached for his hat as it was Anzac Day and he was getting ready for the dawn service. He knew Christen would be doing the same. As the personification of Australia gazed into the mirror he adjusted his hat, his eyes blank and unreadable and his usual smile didn't linger. He then drew in a heavy breath and turned the door handle and started to walk out towards the crowds of people attending the dawn service, he headed to the place he was meant to meet New Zealand.

Christen was already there, dressed in his uniform and his hands in his pockets and with the same expression as his brother.

"G'day. How are ya?" spoke Jett as he approached his younger brother.

"I can't believe it…100 years already" Christen replied just above a whisper as he looked up at the Australian standing before him.

"Neither can I mate" answered Jett, "Come on their about to start" he whispered as he lead New Zealand over to a couple of chairs in the front row, next to their bosses.

As the service began he couldn't focus on what they were saying as he started to remember the time when he and New Zealand landed at Gallipoli.

####

_Australia walked amongst the eager Australian and New Zealander soldiers, all completely unaware of what the where heading into._

_Jett leaned against the side of the boat he was excited as well. As he saw it a chance to be recognised as a nation. Christen walked over to Jett, just as excited as him._

_"__Hey bro, I thought of a name for us!" he said as he too leaned against the side of the boat._

_"__It had better not be about Fucking Sheep" smiled Australia as he could already imagine the other nations mocking them. New Zealand just glared, but it was soon replaced with a smile as he got ready to explain._

_"__No. but I was thinking about 'ANZAC' what do you say?" Australia just started at his brother with a curious look. New Zealand just sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"__It stand for 'Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.'" Explained Christen._

_"__ANZAC" Jett tested the word out. "I like it." He stated simply as he noticed the boats started to anchor. They were unloading and had soon to realise what war really was._

####

As soon as Jett woke out of his memory he realised he was crying, he looked over at Christen who was too crying from the same memory.

It was time to lay the wreaths. Australia and New Zealand stood up and picked up a wreath and slowly made their way to the Graves and placed their wreaths under their two flags. Then they walked to different sides and started to raise the flag.

####

_"__Hello There Australia, pleasant day isn't__it?" smirked Turkey as he engaged in a hand to hand battle with the young Aussie. "Why don't you just give up, you and New Zealand won't stand a chance in the front line."_

_Jett growled as he lunged forward with his knife ready to strike, then Turkey had managed to dodge out of the way and saw an opportunity. He raised his knife and struck Australia's nose, blood pouring out as Australia screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his nose to stop the bleeding. Turkey smirked in triumphant and began to finish the job when Australia shakily reached for his knife that lay on the ground his calloused and blood covered fingers wrapped around the handle, he threw it into Turkeys arm he heard a pain filled cry as he shakily stood up and ran back to his tent._

_As he went to the nearest medical tent he saw New Zealand lying in a bed with various wounds and scarsthat were being checked for infection. New Zealand's fear filled eyes turned to panic and alarm as his eyes landed on his brother's nose._

_"__What happened to your nose?!" he gasped in shock._

_"__Got into a fight with Turkey and he took a shot" Australia answered as he grabbed a simple Band-Aid and placed it on his nose to hide the scar. "What happened to you?" He questioned his eyes once filled with pain, filled with concern._

_"__The Turks decided to do a trench raid, we were unprepared" he whispered as he closed his eyes for a brief second before asking, "How do you think Big brother and the others are?"_

_"__I don't know" came the simple reply._

####

Once the flags were once raised the service had ended and the people started to walk off. New Zealand walked up to Australia and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. As Australia did the same for New Zealand, a small smile graced Christen's lips as he spoke softly.

"Let's go and play some two up" as New Zealand looked over to his brother waiting for his reply.

"You're going down mate" agreed Australia as they started to walk back to his house. But both still felt the sadness and grief from their men.

_We will remember them. Lest We Forget._

**A/N: **Hey guys if you are confused about the band- aid situation. I used a canon that is basically Australia got his Band-Aid on his nose from Gallipoli. I also found the picture from Google images, it took me a while to find the right one.


End file.
